Boku no Subarashi Jinsei!
by ARUFIN-SAN
Summary: Fict ini untuk permintaan maaf pada reader sekalian akibat lamanya fic TMSS dalam hal update! Ini khusus untuk pecinta LEMON SUPER ASEM! Yang dibawah umur jangan bilang-bilang kalau mau baca, nanti bisa kena marah mama! Warning: OOC, TYPO, LEMON, Dll


**Boku no Subarashi Jinsei**

 **by: ~ARUFIN-SAN~**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto-sama**

 **Genre: Ecchi, Romance, Ecchi, & Ecchi**

 **Summary:** Kehidupan Naruto cukup menyenangkan setelah dia kembali ke desa kelahirannya. Ketika seseorang mengaku sebagai tunangannya dan melakukan hal-hal ecchi padanya..

 **WARNING: OOC, LEMON, typo, Adult/Content, LEMON, TandaBacaTidakSesuaiEYD, LEMON, dll**

 _ **A/N:**_ _Fict ini sebagai permintaan maaf atas keterlambatan update fict THE MOST STRONGEST SOLDIER yang kelewatan lama. Tentu saja fict ini dikususkan untuk kalian yang menyukai hal-hal ecchi, sangat ecchi! Saya tidak peduli kalian sudah cukup umur atau belum untuk membaca fict ini, toh saya tidak tau! Jadi saya hanya bisa memberi peringatan bahwa FICT INI SANGAT ECCHI! Dan ECCHI artinya MESUM! Itu artinya banyak adegan LEMON super asem didalan fict ini! Bagi yang mempunyai penyakit Maag, dilarang membacanya! Sekian ocehan saya, silahkan membaca dengan khidmat dikamar anda masing-masing!_

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

 **DON'T FORGET FOR REVIEW!**

 **Naruto POV:**

Hangat, itulah yang kurasakan diselangkanganku! Selain itu, kenikmatan mulai menjalar keseluruh tubuh, bersumber dari tempat yang sama, tepatnya kemaluanku. Mataku melirik kesana, terlihat batang kemaluanku terhimpit oleh dua bulatan besar yang bernama payudara. Ujung kemaluanku tenggelam diantara bibir merah muda dari gadis berambut pirang panjang. Tunggu! Rambut itu! Dan Payudara itu!

"Apa terasa enak, Naruto-kun?" gadis itu melepaskan mulutnya hanya untuk bertanya padaku, lalu dia kembali mengulum kejantananku. Ini mimpi terindah yang pernah kualami!

Gawat! Aku tidak bisa menahannya! Hah.. Hah.. Hah.. Hampir saja aku membuat tempat tidurku basah! Untung saja aku cepat-cepat bangun dari mimpi indah itu!

"Khau shudhah bhanghun, nhahutho-khun?" suara itu, jangan-jangan! Saat kulihat kearah kakiku, disana ada gadis yang sama dalam mimpiku. Mata biru langitnya menatapku dengan lembut! Tunggu! Dia melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang dia lakukan dimimpiku! Jangan-jangan itu bukan mimpi!

"Ya-Yamanaka-san! A-apa yang kau lakukan? Aaghhh.." aku tidak bisa menahan desahanku saat dia menghisap kemaluanku dengan kuat, itu sungguh nikmat!

Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, karna itu hanya pertanyaan retoris yang tidak membutuhkan jawaban. Maksudku, siapa yang perlu jawaban jika jawaban itu sudah terpampang jelas dihadapannya!

 **Naruto POV end**

"Aaghhh.. Hentikan! Aku tidak kuat menahannya!" meskipun naruto mengatakannya, tapi dia tidak menolak perlakuan gadis pirang itu.

"Khelhualkhan hhajha!(keluarkan saja!)" ucap gadis itu masih meneruskan kegiatannya, menjepit kejantanan naruto diantara payudara besarnya dan mengulum ujungnya.

"Aagghhhh..." naruto mendesah keras sembari mengeluarkan spermanya yang sebagian ditelan oleh gadis itu, sebagian lagi meleleh dibaju dan payudara gadis itu.

"PUAH... Banyak sekali!"ucap gadis itu seraya memperhatikan lelehan sperma naruto didadanya dan baju seragam yang dikenakannya.

"Meskipun dicuci, pasti baunya tidak akan hilang!" tambah gadis pirang itu.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" tanya naruto masih dengan raut tidak percaya.

"Anggap saja untuk kesenanganku sendiri!" ujar gadis itu datar dan terkesan acuh sembari membersihkan sperma naruto dengan tisu.

"Lalu, bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke kamarku? Seingatku aku sudah mengunci pintunya." tanya naruto penasaran.

"Obaa-sama yang menyuruhku membangunkanmu, jadi dia memberiku kunci cadangan!" jawab gadis itu masih dengan nada datarnya.

'Nenek tua itu!' tergambar dibenak naruto, seorang wanita berambut pirang berdada besar dengan lambang yang mirip diamond dikartu remi tepat didahinya, hanya saja lambang itu berwarna biru.

Gadis itu berjalan menuju kamar mandi dikamar asrama naruto, mungkin untuk membersihkan sisa sperma naruto. Gadis itu bernama Yamanaka Ino. Ketika naruto datang kesekolah yang berada di desa kelahirannya tersebut, gadis itu mengaku sebagai tunangan naruto. Dan mulai saat itulah gadis itu selalu membantu naruto dalam hal apapun, apapun.

"Ke-kenapa ada pakaianmu dilemariku?" tanya naruto ketika gadis itu selesei mandi dan mengambil seragam sailor berwarna putih dengan rok berwarna hitam dari lemarinya.

"Karna aku berencana akan melakukan yang seperti tadi jika kau sulit dibangunkan, maka aku menyiapkan pakaian ini disini!" jawab gadis itu sembari dengan santainya memakai celana dalam dihadapan naruto.

"Aku tidak masalah sih kalau hanya seragam, tapi kenapa celana dalam dan bra juga kau taruh disitu?!" naruto terlihat menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Apa itu salah? Aku tidak keberatan jika kau ingin menggunakan celana dalamku untuk kau jadikan topeng, dengan catatan kau kembalikan lagi ditempat semula!" jawab gadis itu sambil bersidekap dada didepan naruto.

"Yamanaka-san, kau taukan aku sejak kecil sudah hidup diluar desa, jadi secara tidak langsung aku bukan bagian dari desa ini. Jadi kita tidak perlu mengikuti tradisi didesa ini!" naruto terlihat canggung. Yah, didesa ini perjodohan adalah hal yang wajar. Bahkan pasangan yang telah dijodohkan diperbolehkan melakukan hubungan sex sebelum menikah, toh perjodohan ini merupakan keputusan mutlak, jadi tidak bisa menikah dengan orang lain selain yang dijodohkan. Tentu itu berlaku hanya didalam desa, lain lagi ceritanya kalau sudah kabur.

"Tidak! Aku dan obaa-sama menganggapmu sebagai bagian dari desa ini! Orang tuaku juga demikian! Jadi aku tidak keberatan dengan tradisi ini!" jawab gadis itu lagi.

"Kalau kau memang calon istriku, cobalah untuk tidak memakai celana dalam seharian penuh!" naruto mengatakan seraya berlalu menuju kekamar mandi.

~ARUFIN-SAN~

Saat ini naruto tengah berjalan menuju ruang guru. Jam pelajaran telah berakhir beberapa menit yang lalu, jadi wajar jika koridor sudah sepi. Dilihatnya sang tunangan keluar dari ruang guru dan berjalan menuju kearahnya.

"Maaf merepotkanmu, Yamanaka-san! Kau jadi harus mengumpulkan tugas itu sendiri!" naruto memasang senyum gugup.

"Itu tidak masalah! Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu! Karna itulah tugas seorang istri! Tapi aku harus mengambil tasku terlebih dahulu dikelas!" ujar ino melangkah ketangga karna kelas mereka dilantai atas.

"Biar kutemani!" naruto mengikuti dibelakang ino. Naruto terus memperhatikan gadis dengan gaya rambut ponytail tersebut.

'Yamanaka-san selalu mengerjakan tugasnya sendiri, ditambah dia juga selalu membantuku mengerjakan tugas! Dia benar-benar calon istri idaman! Ditambah dada besarnya! Pasti luar biasa jika dia menjadi istriku!' naruto benar-benar kagum dengan gadis didepannya.

Sampai ditangga perhatian naruto tertuju pada stocking yang dikenakan ino. Matanya melebar saat tidak menemukan celana dalam dibalik stocking ino.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, Yamanaka-san! A-apa kau tidak memakai ce-celana da-dalam?" naruto bertanya dengan wajah memerah yang membuat ino berhenti melangkah dan memandang naruto.

"Bukankah kau sendiri laki-laki tidak tau malu yang menyuruh gadis sepertiku tidak memakai celana dalam seharian?" jawab ino dengan nada datar seperti biasanya.

'Jadi dia mendengar ucapanku tadi pagi? Dan dia melakukan hal itu demi permintaan konyolku? Gadis ini gila ya?' naruto memasang wajah horor.

"A-apa seharian ini kau benar-benar tidak memakai celana dalam?" naruto memastikan.

"Ya! Dan harusnya kau senang mempunyai tunangan penurut sepertiku, Ecchi Otoko! Maaf, maksudku Naruto!" lanjut ino masih dengan nada datar.

"Yamanaka-san, apa tidak ada orang yang mengatakan ucapanmu itu terlalu blak-blakan?" tanya naruto.

"Enak saja, aku berbicara seperti ini hanya padamu!" jawab datar ino.

'Itu lebih menyakitkan!' wajah naruto terlihat lesu. 'Tunggu dulu, itu artinya vaginanya sudah dalam keadaan kritis karena bergesekan dengan stocking ketika dia berjalan!' naruto memasang senyum aneh.

"Bisakah aku meminta waktumu sebentar, Yamanaka-san?" naruto mengatakan dengan senyum yang sama.

~ARUFIN-SAN~

Didalam kelasnya yang sudah sepi, naruto berdiri berhadapan dengan ino. Kedua tangannya terangkat didepan dada dan jari-jarinya bergerak seperti meremas sesuatu. Wajahnya masih menunjukan senyum aneh.

"Apa.. Apakah aku boleh menyentuhmu?" naruto bertanya dengan gugup.

"Haaahh.. Terserah kau saja!" ino menghela nafas sembari mengangkat roknya, namun sebelum rok itu terangkat..

"Tunggu! Sebelum itu naiklah ke meja itu dan lakukan pose seksi untukku!" naruto menunjuk salah satu meja dengan semangat.

Ino bergerak menuju meja yang dimaksud dan membuka kancing seragam sailornya dan membebaskan dadanya dari bra. Setelah itu dia memposisikan diri dengan menungging diatas meja, tangan kirinya memegang pantat sehingga payudaranya terlihat oleh naruto.

"Se-seperti ini?" tanya ino dengan wajah memerah.

"Ya! Lakukan terus seperti itu!" naruto mendekat dan meraba-raba pantat ino dengan lembut. Mendekatkan wajahnya kearah selangkangan ino dan menghirup aromanya.

"Luar biasa, hanya seperti ini saja aku sudah terangsang!" naruto mengatakan itu masih dengan menghirup aroma selangkangan ino yang hanya terhalang stocking dang mengelus-elus paha dan pantat ino dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ku-kukira kau akan langsung bermain kasar, ternyata dimulai dengan rayuan.." ino terlihat kecewa.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, vaginamu benar-benar membuatku terpesona!" naruto masih melakukan hal yang sama.

"A-apa hanya bagian itu yang me-membuatmu terpesona dariku?" ino berusaha menahan malu.

"Jangan memutuskan seenaknya begitu! Hanya saja fikiranku sekarang dipenuhi dengan vaginamu!" jawab naruto.

"Dengan mudahnya kau terangsang oleh delusimu sendiri! Kau ini benar-benar payah, naruto-kun! Tapi asalkan itu kau yang meminta, hal sememalukan apapun akan kulakukan!" ino mengatakan itu dengan kembali bernada datar.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu!" naruto mulai menjilati stocking tepat dibagian yang menutupi selangkangan ino, tangan kanannya masih mengelus-elus pantat dan paha ino, sedangkan tangan kirinya meraih dada kiri ino yang terlihat menggoda.

"Kenapa tidak kau masukan saja penismu? Kenapa malah menjilatinya, itu membuat moodku menurun!" ino berbicara dengan nada datar seperti biasa.

Mendengar itu, naruto merobek stocking yang membuat vagina ino terpampang jelas. Vagina putih bersih tanpa bulu dengan warna merah muda dibagian dalam. Naruto segera membalik tubuh ino dan memposisikan kaki ino mengangkang.

"Sekarang mulai bermain kasar!" ino berkomentar masih dengan nada datar.

"Maaf, Yamanaka-san! Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi!" naruto mengeluarkan kejantanannya dan mulai memasukkan ke vagina ino.

"Itu sudah kewajibanku melayanimu, jadi aku tidak keberatan!" jawab ino. Mendengar itu naruto memasukkan kejantanannya kedalam vagina ino dengan keras, sehingga langsung masuk semua.

'Sempit sekali!' pikir naruto. "Yamanaka-san, apa ini pertama kalinya bagimu?!" tanya naruto ketika melihat darah diselangkangan ino.

"Tidak usah cemas! Lanjutkan saja!" jawab ino menahan perih divaginanya.

"Maaf, kukira kau..." naruto tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, tapi ino paham.

"Kau kira aku perempuan murahan yang bisa disentuh laki-laki sembarangan?" tanya ino dengan nada datarnya.

"Itu salahmu sendiri karna sering melakukan hal-hal mesum padaku!" naruto mengingat sudah tiga kali ino membangungkannya dengan cara mesum seperti tadi pagi. Itulah sebabnya tadi malam naruto mengunci asramanya, padahal sekalipun tidak dikunci tidak ada siswa lain yang akan masuk mengingat asramanya berada dideretan asrama elit.

"Jadi kau ingin berhenti? Aku tidak memaksamu!" sepertinya ino memang gadis yang minim ekspresi.

"Akan kulanjutkan!" sahut naruto cepat, "Tapi katakan jika kau merasa kesakitan!" naruto mulai mengerakkan pinggulnya membuat penisnya keluar masuk divagina ino.

"Ah! Ah! Aaahhh... Ini terasa sakit saat penismu keluar masuk!" ino mengatakannya disela desahannya.

"Meskipun kau bilang begitu, tapi aku tidak bisa menghentikannya! Ini terlalu nikmat!" naruto terus menggerakkan pinggulnya dan itu membuahkan desahan dari ino.

"Kau bergerak dengan ahh semangat sekali! Apa ahh sebegitu nikmatnya berada didalam ahh vaginaku? Aahh.." tanya ino disela desahannya.

"Ya! Ini sangat nikmat! Bahkan aku sulit berfikir jernih karenanya!" jawab naruto cepat. Naruto menundukkan tubuhnya dan menghisap puting kiri ino dan meremas dada yang kanan.

"Ah! Ah! Apa kau ahkan keluar? Penismu ahh berkedut didalam vaginaku!" ino merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa.

"Aku tidak bisa menahannya! Aku akan keluar!" naruto mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya tanpa melepaskan kedua dada ino.

"Ah! Keluarkan dimanapun kau mau! ahhh.. Aahh.." ino terus mendesah dan membekap kepala naruto didadanya. Ada sesuatu yang ingin meledak dari vaginanya, dan itu membuatnya gila karna kenikmatan.

"Aku keluar!" naruto menancapkan penisnya sedalam mungkin kedalam vagina ino saat sperma hangat keluar dari sana.

CROT CROT CROT

"Ahhh... Aku juga!" ino merasakan gelombang kenikmatan menghantam dirinya, didekapnya kepala naruto lebih erat untuk melampiaskan kenikmatan itu.

Tak berselang lama, naruto menarik keluar penisnya dan langsung saja sperma yang tidak sanggup ditampung rahim ino mengucur keluar bersama cairan orgasme ino dan beberapa tetes darah.

"Meskipun ini sudah sering, tapi tetap saja menakjubkan! Bagaimana bisa penismu mengeluarkan sperma sebanyak ini?" ino memperhatikan sperma naruto ditangannya setelah sebelumnya dia ambil dari vaginanya.

Naruto berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang memburu, gelombang kenikmatan yang dia rasakan telah pergi, yang tersisa hanya rasa lelah.

"Apa kau puas dengan itu?" tanya ino sembari merapikan pakaiannya.

"Ya! Aku sangat puas! Ternyata sex benar-benar nikmat!" jawab naruto.

"Yah kau terlihat sangat senang dengan itu!" ino masih memperhatikan sperma yang berada diatas meja, lelehan sperma yang tidak bisa ditampung rahimnya.

"Kalau kau sendiri?" naruto memastikan apakan ino menikmatinya.

"Itu terasa menyakitkan! Bahkan kukira aku akan mati!... Bercanda!" jawab ino dengan nada datar seperti biasa.

"Besok kita harus bagaimana?" tanya naruto.

"Kenapa kita tidak melakukan hal biasa seperti ini saja?" jawab datar ino.

 _'Kau serius?'_ "Benar juga, pasti akan terasa aneh jika kita tiba-tiba tidak seperti biasanya!" naruto memasang wajah tidak percaya.

"Aku hanya menjalankan kewajibanku sebagai tunanganmu! Mulai sekarang aku akan menuruti semua permintaanmu!"

 _'Apa itu artinya dia tidak melakukannya karena cinta dan hanya sebatas tradisi saja?'_ wajah naruto terlihat murung.

~ARUFIN-SAN~

"Naruto! Apa kau tau benda apa ini?" ino menunjukan sesuatu ditangannya, saat ini mereka berdua berada dikoridor kelas, jam pelajaran telah usai.

 _'Benda laknat itu?! Bukankah itu remot untuk vibrator yang kusimpan untuk suatu saat kugunakan untuk meniru komik hentaiku?! Benar juga, akhir-akhir ini banyak barang-barang barang laknatku yang menghilang, pasti yamanaka-san pelakunya!'_ naruto terhanyut oleh pikirannya sampai ino kembali berbicara.

"Komik 'Tempat Kerjaku Tempat Pemuas Nafsuku' bagian 'Restaurant Keluarga'.." ino kembali berbicara masih dengan nada datarnya.

"Hentikan! Aku tau komik itu isinya pelecehan seksual! Aku membelinya hanya untuk bahan onani saja!" naruto dengan cepat memotong ucapan ino sambil menutup wajahnya karena malu. Beruntung saat ini koridor sepi karena para siswa sebagian besar sudah pulang atau kembali keasrama masing-masing.

"Sepertinya kau punya hobi 'maniak' dengan benda laknat semacam ini ya?" ino bertanya masih dengan nada datarnya sembari menaruh remot itu ditangan naruto dan menekan tombol on, seketika itu tubuhnya bergetar.

"Sekarang ada dua benda laknat dilubang vagina dan analku!" ucapnya sembari menahan desahan.

 _'Pantas saja dari tadi pagi dia terlihat sulit berjalan!'_ "Sekarang, kau ingin aku bagaimana?" tanya naruto dengan wajah blank.

"Aku ingin mengetahui hobi cabulmu, Naruto!" jawab ino masih menahan desahannya.

"Kalau begitu, kita lihat apa kau bisa bertahan sampai kita kembali keasrama!" ucap naruto menekan tombol satu.

"Tidak mau! Cara terbaik melakukannya adalah dengan melakukan yang sama seperti yang ada dikomik! Aku hanya ingin mempelajarinya dari semua koleksi cabulmu!" ino bersikeras.

"Kalau begitu jangan sampai kau menyesalinya nanti!" jawab naruto. Mereka pun berjalan menuju asrama naruto.

"Kau ini senang sekali ya membuat gadis melakukan hal ini didepan umum! Dasar tidak tahu malu!" ino menyindir naruto dengan nada datarnya.

"Apa itu semacam sindiran?" tanya naruto dan langsung menekan tombol dua diremotnya. Seketika ino berhenti berjalan dengan mencengkeram ujung roknya dengan kuat dan menutup rapat matanya, tubuhnya bergetar mengikuti getaran dua benda di kedua lubang bawahnya.

 _'Ternyata memang menyenangkan melihat dia berekspresi seperti itu!'_ naruto memasang wajah bayi yang sedang bahagia.

 _'Getarannya semakin menggila dilubang-lubangku!'_ Ino menjerit didalam batin.

"Yamanaka-san, ada dua orang didepanmu!" ucapan naruto sontak membuat ino membuka mata dan berusaha bertingkah senormal mungkin.

"Konnichiwa, senpai!" sapa salah satu gadis didepan ino dan naruto. Melihat itu naruto menurunkan getaran ditingkat satu.

"Konnichiwa!" jawab ino setelah getaran dilubangnya melambat.

"Selamat karena anda telah sampai ke final, senpai!" ucap gadis yang satunya.

"Terima kasih!" jawab ino dengan nada datar seperti biasa.

"Itu sudah pasti, Yamanaka-senpai adalah kandidat terkuat sekolah kita, jadi..." menghiraukan ucapan kedua gadis didepannya, naruto mengeluarkan remot berwarna merah muda itu.

 _'Ini akan berakhir jika ketahuan! Tapi aku ingin melihat ekspresi memalukannya sampai kebatas maksimal!'_ kemudian naruto menekan tombol tiga diremot itu, hal itu membuat ino menegang.

"Hiiii!" ino berusaha menahan desahan agar tidak keluar dari mulutnya. Melihat itu membuat naruto kembali memasang ekspresi bayi yang sedang bahagia.

"Senpai, apa kau sakit?" tanya salah satu gadis didepan ino.

"Aku baik-baik saja! Bukan apa-apa!" jawab ino berusaha senormal mungkin.

 _'Heeh? Jadi ini bukan apa-apa ya? Aku ingin melihat sampai dimana dia bisa bertahan!'_ ucap naruto dalam hati.

 _'Gawat! Kalau seperti ini terus, aku bisa keluar!'_ batin ino menjerit _._

"Umm... Senpai, sebaiknya senpai istirahat saja.." meluhat peluh diwajah cantik ino, salah satu gadis itu berniat mengusapnya dengan sapu tangannya. Namun karena tubuh ino saat ini sedang sensitif, ketika sapu tangan itu menyentuh pipinya, cairan lengket keluar dari vaginanya membuat celana dalam dan stockingnya basah.

Tubuhnya lemas seolah seluruh tulangnya terlepas. Melihat itu naruto segera menangkap tubuh ramping ino dan menopangnya dari belakang.

"Dia baik-baik saja! Kalian tidak perlu cemas! Ino sangat sibuk belakangan ini! Aku yakin dia hanya kelelahan! Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu ya!" naruto bergegas menggendong ino layaknya seorang pangeran menggendong tuang putri dan berlalu menuju kamar asramanya.

Sesampainya diasrama, naruto bergegas menurunkan ino diranjang miliknya, tamun tangan ino tidak mau lepas dari lehernya.

"Bisakah kau memanggilku seperti tadi?" pinta ino.

"Maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti!" jawab naruto, wajahnya sangan dekat dengan wajah ino yang tengah memerah.

"Panggil aku dengan nama kecilku!" jawab ino menjelaskan.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, Ino-chan!" ucap naruto seraya tersenyum.

"Apa kau puas memperlakukanku seperti itu?" ino kembali bertanya dengan senyum. Ini pertama kalinya naruto melihat ino tersenyum, apalagi dalam jarak sedekat ini. Sungguh senyum yang menawan.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, naruto!" ino menuntut.

"Puas? Itu beda lagi jika melihatmu ditempat begini!" ucap naruto sembari mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah ino. Ino menutup matanya dan mengeratkan rangkulannya dileher naruto. Bibir mereka akhirnya menyatu, menyatu dalam ciuman penuh kasih sayang yang begitu lembut.

"Mmmhhh..." Desahan keluar dari bibir ino ketika naruto mulai memagut bibir bawahnya dan menggigit pelan.

Lidah naruto menelusup masuk ketika bibir ino terbuka, mengabsen deretan gigi ino dan menyapu langit-langit mulut ino. Lidah mereka berdansa dengan lembut diiringi suarah desahan dari ino dan suara kecipakan air liur mereka.

Tangan naruto tak ingin berdiam diri, diremasnya kedua dada ino dengan lembut penuh perasaan memanjakan. Ciuman itu tetap berjalan dengan lembut meski remasan naruto memanaskan suasana.

Dengan pelan, ciuman naruto bergeser menuju dagu dan beralih kepotongan leher putih milik ino. Dikecupnya setiap inchi leher ino, tak lupa dengan hisapan dan gigitan kecil yang meninggalkan bekas kemerahan disana.

"Ahhhh... Lakukan sesukamu, Naruto!" desahan keluar dari bibir manis ino tatkala rasa geli menggelitik lehernya.

Jemari naruto membuka satu persatu kancing seragam sailor ino. Bibirnya yang masih mengecup tiap inchi leher ino bergerak turun ketika semua kancing seragam ino sudah tidak terkait lagi.

Dikecupnya dada kanan ino yang masih terbungkus bra berwarna ungu itu. Kecupannya kembali naik kearah dada kanan yang tidak tertutup bra, dikecup dan dihisap hingga meninggalkan noda merah dikulit putih ino.

"Ahhh... Aku ingin lebih dari ini, Naruto!" ino meminta dengan meremas rambut pirang naruto.

"Sesuai keinginanmu, Ino-chan!" naruto menggeser bra itu keatas, hingga menampilkan kedua payudara ino secara menyeluruh. Dilihatnya puting berwarna merah muda itu mengacung keras seolah menanti untuk dihisap.

Tapi naruto tidak ingin terburu-buru. Membuat senang gadis yang telah menjadi tunangannya ini adalah imbalan yang pas mengingat gadis ini selalu mementingkan semua kebutuhan naruto diatas kepentingannya sendiri.

Dijilatnya payudara kanan ino dengan pelan dan lembut. Lidah naruto menari memutari puting yang sudah tegang tersebut tanpa menyentuhnya.

"Ahh.. Hisap. Naruto!" ino meminta sembari menekan kepala naruto kearah dada kanannya. Tak ingin membuat wanitanya menunggu lama, naruto menghisap puting merah muda ino dengan kuat, hal itu membuat ino kembali memdesah.

"Ya! Hisap terus, seperti itu! Aaahhh..." ino kembali meremas kuat rambut pirang naruto untuk menyalurkan kenikmatan yang dia alami.

Tangan kanan naruto bergerak meremas payudara kiri ino. Diremasnya dengan lembut payudara besar itu seolah porselen yang mudah pecah. Dipilinnya puting ino dan menghasilkan bunyi..

"Aahhh... Lakukan lagi, Naruto!" desahan ino membuat naruto semakin bersemangat menghisap dan memilin puting payudara ino.

Tangan kiri naruto bergerak menuju rok ino, disingkapnya rok itu keatas dan tangan itu bergerak menelusup stocking dan celana dalam ino, dirabanya vagina ino dan mencabut vibrator yang telah berlumuran cairan lengket milik ino.

"Ah!Ahhhhh...Ouuuhhh..." ino kembali mendesah tatkala vibrator yang barusan tercabut dari vaginanya diganti dengan jari tengan dan jari telunjuk milik naruto dan bergerak keluar masuk dengan cepat.

"Ah! Ah! Aahhhh... Lagi... Lebih cepat lagiiiihhh.." permintaan ino dituruti oleh naruto. Tanpa melepas kedua payudara ino, naruto mempercepat gerakan jarinya didalam vagina ino.

"Yaaahhhhh... Aaaahhh... KELUAR!" teriakan ino berbarengan dengan cairan lengket yang keluar dari vaginanya dan membasahi jari naruto.

Mengangkat wajahnya dan menarik jarinya, naruto menjilati jarinya sendiri untuk merasakan cairan ino.

"Kau manis sekali, Ino-chan!" setelah mengatakan itu, naruto bergerak melepaskan baju dan bra ino. Berjongkok ditepi ranjang, naruto menatap selangkangan ino yang terlihat basah. Dirobeknya stocking yang menutupi celana dalam ino dan disingkapnya celana dalam ungu yang sewarna dengan bra ino.

"Sejauh hah ini kau sudah hah merusak dua stockingku! Hah Kau harus hah menggantinya!" ucap ino disela mengatur nafas. Tanpa menanggapinya, naruto mencium vagina ino, menjilat dari bawah keatas berulang-ulang dan itu kembali membuahkan desahan dari ino.

"Aaahhhh... Jangan... Itu masih aahhh sensitiv! Aku bisa aaahhh keluar lagi!" ino mendesah dan meracau tak karuan. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram sprei putih milik naruto dengan erat untuk mengambarkan betapa nikmatnya perlakuan naruto.

Merasa terganggu, naruto menekuk kaki ino yang semula menjuntai ke lantai menjadi tertekuk dengan posisi mengangkang. Ditariknya vibrator yang masih berada dilubang anal milik ino dan ditaruh sembarangan. Dijilatnya lubang anal berwarna merah muda itu, memasukkan lidah kedalamnya dan terus seperti itu.

"Aaahhhh... Jangan disana! Aaaahhh.. Itu kotor!" naruto menghiraukan teriakan ino. Baginya ini sangat menyenangkan. Lidahnya bergeser keatas dan menjilat tonjolan mungin diatas liang vagina ino, hal itu membuat ino seolah tersengat aliran listrik.

"Ah! Yaahhhh... Hisap, Naruro!" pinta ino. Tak menunggu lama, naruto menghisap klitoris ino dengan rakus. Ingin memberi lebih naruto menggerakkan tangan kanannya, memasukan jari telunjuk di lubang vagina ino dan jari tengah dilubang anal ino, lalu menggerakkannya tanpa melepaskan klitoris ino dari jerat bibirnya.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Iyaahh.. Lebihhhh cephaatt!" naruto mempercepat gerakan jemarinya keluar masuk kedua lubang ino. Bibirnya menghisap kuat klitoris ino. Ino merasa seolah melayang diantara lembutnya awan dan kenikmatan yang diterimanya benar-benar luar biasa.

"Ahhh.. Ah.. Aku.. Keluar!" cairan cinta ino kembali keluar untuk yang ketiga kalinya hari ini. Naruto berdiri dan melepaskan kedua jarinya dari lubang ino. Saat naruto menarik jarinya, ino kembali mendesah panjang..

"Aaaahhhhh..." ternyata bukan hanya orgasme, karna terlalu nikmatnya, ino juga mengeluarkan urinenya. Itu adalah multi orgasme, itu biasa terjadi ketika perempuan menerima kenikmatan yang luar biasa saat bercinta.

Memandang ino yang tengah mengatur nafasnya, naruto tersenyum dan melepaskan celana dan celana dalamnya. Menindih tubuh ino, naruto kembali mencium bibir merah muda ino dengan penuh perasaan, dikecup, dilumat, dan menelusupkan lidahnya itulah yang dilakukan naruto untuk memberi ino istirahat setelah orgasme dahsyatnya.

"Ini semua salahmu, Naruto! Aku seperti anjing liar yang pipis disembarang tempat!" ucap ino saat bibir mereka berpisah.

"Bukankah kau menyukainya? Mengakulah, Ino-chan!" jawab naruto.

"Cepat lakukan! Aku sudah tidak tahan!" pinta ino.

"Sesuai permintaanmu, Hime-sama!" naruto memasukan penisnya kedalam vagina ino dan langsung menggerakkannya dengan tempo sedang.

"Ah! Ah! Ini benar-benar nikmat! Ahhhh!" ino mendesah kenikmatan saat penis naruto keluar masuk vaginanya.

Naruto menghisap kedua puting ino bergantian tanpa mengurangi laju pinggulnya. Kedua tangan naruto menyangga tubuhnya disamping tubuh ino.

"Ah! Ah! Lebhhihh chephathhh!" ino mendesah penuh nikmat. Mendengarnya, naruto mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya membuat tubuh ino terhentak hingga kedua payudaranya terguncang. Dengan beringas naruto menghisap puting ino bergantian membuat kedua puting ino memerah.

"Aaaaahhh... Naruto, aku akan keluar! Ah.. Ah.. Ah.." ino merasakan orgasmenya semakin dekat, entah untuk keberapa kalinya, dia tidak menghitungnya.

"Ahhhhhh... NARUTO!" semburan cairan ino membasahi penis naruto. Ino memeluk erat naruto untuk menahan getaran tubuhnya. Melihatnya, naruto mendiamkan penisnya didalam vagina ino, dia akan membuat ino senang hari ini.

"Apa kau menikmatinya?" tanya naruto setelah ino mengatur nafasnya.

"Tentu saja, tapi kau belum keluar bukan?" tanya ino karena dia belum merasakan sperma naruto dirahimnya.

"Hari ini aku tidak ingin terburu-buru!" jawab naruto, dengan perlahan naruto membalikan tubuh ino dengan posisi menungging ditepi ranjang sedangkan dia berdiri dilantai dibelakang ino.

"Kau siap untuk yang berikutnya?" tanya naruto sembari memegangi pinggul ino.

"Lakukan sesukamu!" jawab ino, sikunya bertumpu pada ranjang. Mendengar itu, naruto kembali memasukkan penisnya kevagina ino dan memompanya dengan tempo sedang. Dipeganginya pinggul ino agar bisa mengatur tempo gerakannya.

"Ah! Ah! Luar biasahhh!" tak ada yang bisa dilakukan ino kecuali mendesah.

Naruto membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk meremas kedua dada besar ino. Tapi karena merasa kurang nyaman dengan posisi itu, naruto menarik kedua tangan ino untuk berdiri dengan lutut diatas ranjang. Naruto mengeluarkan penisnya dari vagina ino, dan menusukkannya kedalam lubang anal ino. Meski kesulitan, akhirnya penis naruto berhasil tertanam dilubang anal ino.

"I..ini sakit.. Naruto, s..satikt.." ino merintih kesakitan akibat pertama kalinya lubang analnya dimasuki naruto. Melihat itu, naruto memeluk ino, meremas payudara kiri ino dan tangan satunya dia gunakan untuk memilin klitoris ino. Fikiran ino menjadi kacau karenanya, disatu titik dia merasakan rasa sakit, namun di dua titik sekaligus dia merasakan kenikmatan.

"Aaahhh... K-kau ingin me-membuatku.. gila ya? Aaahhh..." ino mendesah kembali.

"Kau... boleh bergerak.. Naruto!" ucap ino terbata saat rasa sakit dilubang analnya mulai tergantikan rasa nikmat. Mendengar itu, naruto memompa penisnya dilubang anal ino dengan tempo pelan, membiarkan lubang itu beradaptasi.

"Aaahhh... Yaaahhh... Lebihhh chephhaatt... aaahhh..." ino mendesah nikmat. Dikalungkannya tangan kanannya dileher naruto yang berada dibelakang. Naruto mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya tanpa melepaskan payudara dan klitoris ino.

"Aaahhh... Aku.. aaahh.. ingin keluar..." desahan ino saat vaginanya mulai berkedut akibat permainan naruto yang memanjakan semua titik kenikmatan ino. Mendengar itu, naruto mencium dan menghisap leher ino untuk menambah kenikmatan sang kekasih.

"AAAHHHH... NARUTOOO..." cairan hangat nan lengket milik ino membanjili tangan naruto dan terus mengucur membasahi sprei putihnya, tubuh seksi ino mengejang untuk sesaat, dan saat ino menoleh kearah naruto..

CUP

Bibir naruto langsung menyambar bibir ino dengan penuh semangat. Gerakan naruto yang sempat terhenti akibat orgasme ino kembali dilanjutkan. Kali ini naruto menggerakkan pinggulnya lebih cepat. Tangan tan yang bertugas menopang tubuh ino masih terus meremas payudara bulat itu. Tangan yang satu semakin cepat menggesek klitoris ino yang sudah basah oleh cairannya sendiri.

"Mmmmhhh.. mmmmmmnnhhh.." Desahan ino menjadi gumaman karna tertahan dibibir naruto yang terus memagut biburnya. Gerakan naruto membuat tubuhnya terhentak keatas, payudara yang tidak diremas naruto melompat-lompat saking kerasnya hentakan naruto.

Selang beberapa menit terus menghujam lubang anal ino, naruto merasakan penisnya berkedut dan saat spermanya keluar, dia menghujam penisnya sedalam mungkin dilubang nikmat tersebut.

"Mmmmhhh... HHHMMMMM!" jeritan ino tertahan oleh bibir naruto saat ia mencapai puncak kenikmatan untuk kesekian kalinya. Ino pun memuncratkan kembali cairan kenikmatan dari vaginanya akibat dari perbuatan jari naruto dan kenikmatan dilubang analnya.

Karena kelelahan, naruto menjatuhkan dirinya diranjang yang sedikit basah oleh cairan mereka berdua dan juga air urine ino. Tubuh mereka masih menyatu, dan itu membuat naruto harus menahan beban tubuh ino diatas tubuhnya. Memeluk perut ramping ino dari belakang, naruto mengatur nafasnya yang memburu.

"Hah.. hah.. hah.. kurasa.. hah.. hah... aku.. hah.. tidak bisa . berjalan.." ujar ino.

"Hah.. hah.. aku.. akan menggendongmu.. kemanapun.. kau mau.. hah.." jawab naruto..

"Tentu saja.. hah.. ini kan salahmu.." ino memasang wajah jengkel.

"hhhaaaahhh... kurasa kau benar!" naruto menghela nafas.

"Kita sudah sering melakukan sex, tapi kenapa tidak ada perkembangan dalam hubungan kita?" ino bertanya sembari memegang lengan naruto yang melingkar diperutnya, menggerakkan kepalanya untuk menyamankan diri didada bidang naruto.

"Sebelum aku menjawabnya, aku ingin bertanya padamu. Apa kau melakukan semua ini semata-mata hanya karna tradisi desa dan pertunangan saja?" tanya naruto.

"Naruto, maukah kau beradu pedang denganku? Karna saat ini sedang sangat marah karna seseorang mempertanyakan keputusanku!" ino bangkit dari atas tubuh naruto.

"Huh?" naruto hanya memasang wajah bodoh.

~ARUFIN-SAN~

Saat ini, naruto dan ini berada diruang latihan khusus milik keluarga ino. Keduanya memakai zirah besi yang menutupi seluruh tubuh kecuali bagian kepala. Keduanya menggenggam dengan erat katana masing-masing.

"HAJIME!" teriakan naruto menjadi pemicu bagi ino untuk melesat kedepan. Menyabetkan katanannya diagonal keatas kanan untuk menyerang naruto. Naruto yang melihatnya segera menggerakan katananya dengan arah yang berlawanan, yaitu diagonal kebawah kiri.

 **TRANKKK**

Ino memutar tubuhnya dan sampai dibalakang naruto dengan mengacungkan katananya keleher naruto. Naruto yang melihat betapa cepatnya gerakan ino hanya bisa menyerah saat katana ino telah bertengger dilehernya dari arah belakang.

"Gerakan itu.." gumam naruto saat berbalik menghadap ino.

"Benar, itu gerakan yang kau ciptakan sendiri sembilan tahun yang lalu! Aku selalu melihat kau bertanding dengan yang lainnya! Bahkan dengan gerakan itu, bocah pirang berisik yang kukagumi berhasil mengalahkan orang dewasa!" ino menyarungkan katananya.

"Kau fikir, aku melakukan semua ini karna perjodohan dan tradisi? Jangan bercanda! Sekalipun itu adalah perjodohan, aku tidak mungkin membiarkan pria yang tidak aku sukai menjamah tubuhku!" ino mendekat dan menunduk dihadapan naruto.

"Aku selalu mengagumimu, memandangmu dari kejauhan tanpa kau sadari. Dan semua rasa kagum itu semakin besar setiap harinya! Hatiku hancur ketika kau pergi dari desa lima tahun yang lalu! Tapi setelah itu aku bertekad untuk menjadi pendekar pedang yang lebih hebat darimu! Dan saat kau kembali kedesa ini, aku sangat senang! Pertunangan ini hanya pelengkap saja!" ujar ino masih dengan kepala menunduk.

Naruto menyarungkan katananya dan memeluk tubuh berbalut zirah tubuh bergetar ini dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Kurasa, aku sudah terlalu egois dengan menanyakan ini setelah aku berbuat terlalu jauh! Tolong, maafkan aku!" naruto mengelur surai pirang ino yang diikat ekor kuda.

"Ada hal lain yang lebih ingin kudengar dibandingkan permintaan maafmu, baka!" ino mengatakannya sembari membalas pelukan naruto.

"Dan sepertinya aku tau apa yang ingin kau dengar!" balas naruto.

"Lalu tunggu apa lagi? Katakan sekarang!" tuntut ino.

"Tidak bisa! Kau tadi mengatakan akan menjadi pendekar pedang yang lebih hebat dariku bukan? Maka aku akan mengatakannya jika kau sudah menyeleseikan pertandingan finalmu besok! Tentu saja dengan menjadi juara satu!" ino yang mendengar itu melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap naruto dengan wajah jengkel.

"Jadi, jika aku tidak menang dipertandingan besok, kau tidak akan mengatakannya dan kau akan menikahi gadis lain?! Baiklah, tidak masalah! Meskipun kau sudah memperlakukanku seperti wanita murahan, itu tidak masalah!" ino menatap tajam naruto.

"Kouwai! Aku tidak yakin jika kau akan kalah besok!" balas naruto tersenyum sembari mengusap kepala ino.

Dan akhirnya, sesuai perkataan naruto. Ino berhasil memenangkan pertandingan pedang dan meraih juara satu. Berdiri dihadapan banyak orang, ino menarik tangan naruto dan membawanya keatas podium. Naruto yang ditarik paksa oleh ino hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk dihadapan banyak orang.

"Aku ingin kau mengatakannya sekarang!" tuntut ino.

"Apa kau yakin? Disini banyak orang yang melihat!" naruto melihat seluruh penonton.

"Justru itu! Lagi pula kau sendiri yang bilang akan mengatakan yang ingin kudengar jika aku berhasil memenangkan juara pertama! Jadi, inilah saat yang tepat!" jawab ino

"Baiklah! Yamanaka Ino, aku mencintaimu! Maukah kau menikah denganku? Yah, meskipun kita belum lulus sekolah!" ucap naruto lantang.

"Tentu!" ino menjawab dengan senyum indah tercetak dibibirnya. Mendekatkan wajahnya, ino segera mencium bibir naruto.

CUP

 **~THE END~**

 **~ARUFIN-SAN~**

 _A/N: Nyahahaha... Berbulan-bulan berkutat dengan masalah yang cukup rumit membuat otak saya nge'hang dan terciptalah fict nista ini! Asal mula terciptanya ide brilian (baca bejat) ini, adalah ketika saya sedang pusing-pusingnya menghadapi masalah saya, saya memutuskan untuk refreshing dengan menonton 'anime-hentai'._

 _Yah.. Saya akui itu cara refreshing yang aneh, tapi namanya juga lagi pusing, jadi ya bebas. Tentu bagi kalian para pecinta situs webside keramat KUCINGPOI tau lah cerita ini. Muehehehehe..._

 _Oke, JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YA!_

 _SEE YOU NEXT TIME!_


End file.
